


Cuffed

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jopper, Jopper Smut, Loud Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Smut, Sorta fluffy at the end, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut, after sex cuddles, chief jim hopper has multiple uses for handcuffs, chief kink, hopper has a lot of kinks, hopper is a good kisser, hopper moans too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joyce and Hopper have sex for the first time since high school on Valentines Day. ('nuff said)Rating is for smut ;)





	Cuffed

Hopper woke up relatively early on this Valentines Day morning. He now was the father figure of three children, and he was starting to understand how damn stressful it was. This morning, he was cooking french toast for Will and El. Jonathan had stayed the night at Steve Harrington’s house, making it easier to get things done.

“Hey, breakfast is ready. It’s gettin’ cold.” Hopper spoke loudly to get the attention of Will, who he had seen drawing in his room, and El who had been talking to Mike Wheeler from Will’s walkie talkie. Shortly after, he heard two sets of lazy foot steps stumbling down the hallway.

“Thank you Chief!” Will grumbled while stuffing his mouth full.

“Thank you Dad.” El smiled when Hopper rustled her hair around with his hand. Still in his pyjamas, Hopper decided to change into his clothes.

“Good morning Hopper.” She mumbled into the pillow. Turning her head slowly from the pillow she stared up at Hopper who was half way through buckling his pants. Pursing her lips, Joyce indicated she wanted a kiss. Hop leaned in and laid a delicate kiss on her lips, running his fingers through her messy auburn hair, then backing away, buttoning his flannel.

“The kids are bein’ fed. They're both heading over to the Wheelers for a Dungeons and Dragons game or whatever.…” Hopper rolled his eyes, “I’m not a big fan of that Mike kid. I don’t know, something about El and him just make me....”

“Mike is fine Hop. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt El. Especially not now. He knows that she’s your daughter.” Joyce could tell he was fuming.

Hopper shrugged, “Yea I guess. Anyway, I managed to get the day off.” He flashed a sly smirk.

“Hopper, before you go… I think I’m ready.”

“Me too.” He smiled, then closed the door behind him after walking out of the room.

Tugging a single cigarette out of his pocket, he placed it between his lips. “C’mon i’m giving you a ride.” Hopper’s cigarette flopped up and down as he spoke, waiting to light it outside.

Both Will and El jumped from their seat and got in the car. Hopper stood back for a moment, lighting his cigarette and inhaling the smoke. He opened the door and sat down in the car. Jim rolled the window down, laying his arm over the side of the car and occasionally moving the cigarette back to his mouth for a long drag. Eventually, he pulled into the Wheelers driveway.

“Have fun, but not too much fun.” He glared over at El, with his concerned Dad expression on his face. El stared back and rolled her eyes, then slammed the door of the car. “Love you too!” She yelled, words muted because of the car door.

Hopper pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, still carrying the cigarette between his lips he reached for a can of beer and popped it open. Noticing a pair of loose hand cuffs laid on the table next to the couch, he furrowed his brows in confusion. Shrugging to himself, he sat down on the sofa, starring into the TV, which hadn’t been turned on.

“Are you ok Chief?” Joyce’s voice allured him, causing him to tilt his head sideways and smirk, but managed to not look at her.

“Yeah, i’m just wonderful.” He chuckled, clenching his fist by his lap. Chief, goddamnit Joyce.

“I’m glad the Chief wasn’t here for awhile, ‘cause i’ve been a bad girl.” Her voice was a deeper than usual, Hopper felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

“How bad?” He cocked an eyebrow up and smiled with one side of his mouth.

“So bad.” She purred into his ear, leaning over the couch, running her fingers up the back of his neck. Joyce felt him shiver while she gently scratched the back of his head. Joyce twisted her way around the sofa, now standing on his left side.

“Arrest me, Chief.” She breathed into his ear.

“I’m off duty.” His sharp voice penetrated her ear, though he was still looking forwards. It was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him from the way he was tapping his foot on the ground, and how his hand that was resting on the opposite knee was shaking back and forth.

All of a sudden Joyce sat down on his lap, and slapped him across the face. A red imprint of her hand was pasted across his cheek, causing a wince of pain to spill from gritted teeth.

“Arrest me.” She hissed into his ear.

“You’re a bad girl, huh?” He stretched his arm out to the table by the sofa where a loose pair of handcuffs were lying. He dangled them from his mouth, allowing his hands to attempt to grab her arms.

“Give me your hands.” He ordered, the sound was slightly muffed from the metal cuffs in his mouth. Joyce punched his shoulder. Hop flinched at the surprisingly hard hit.

“Give me your fuckin’ hands.” He shouted, smacking her ass. “Are we gonna do this the easy way? Or the hard way?” Hoppers gruff voice murmured in her ear, squeezing her ass tightly, his face covered in a grimacing smirk.

“Hmm, let’s see...” A devious smile was strung across her face. She started to gyrate her hips across his lap. She could feel his bulge harden, twitching with desperation.

“Mmph he hard way it is.” His eyes were flickering with mischief. He forcefully grabbed her two hands and wrapped the cuffs around her wrists.

Jim dragged her into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed. He rummaged though the closet and reached for his uniform, pulling out another set of handcuffs. He linked the cuffs together and strapped her to the headboard of the bed.

Hopper stared at her up and down, licking his lips, tongue hitting his beard as he moved it. Edging closer to her, he sat down finally, “Don’t move.” He breathed into her ear, caressing her inner thighs. Joyce exhaled deeply, a moan fell from her lips from Hoppers large hands massaging her ass and thighs.

Pulling up her nightgown with his teeth, just past her belly button, sliding his hands from her hips up her stomach. His touch was warm and comforting. Running his hands all around her curves, kissing her lower stomach, Hop inched closer to her entrance.

“Mmm, you’re drippin” His gruff voice mumbled as he slid his thumb over her drenched panties, purposely grazing over her clit. His smirk was mischievous, eyes were unfriendly, Joyce was scared, in a good way.

He moved his hands to the band of her panties and dragged them down to her ankles, still kissing her lower stomach. His eyes were practically glued to hers, making sure to not loose eye contact. Joyce bit her lip, and gulped hard. “Hey, don’t bite your lip. You’ll hurt yourself.” He mumbled into her ear, teasing her by dipping his thumb in her folds.

“Fucks sake you’re drenched.” He observed, licking his thumb, then returning it to her heat. Jim’s emotions were difficult to read, making his next movements even more intriguing. He slowly began to introduce his middle finger into the equitation.

“Holy shit--!” Joyce squealed, tightening her thighs together at the feeling of him touching her, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

“Spread them open.” Hopper’s voice was commanding. He pulled away from her until she listened to him. She was slightly scared as to what he’d do to her if she had made him mad. But she was more intrigued than scared.

Joyce kept her legs closed together. “You can’t listen very well, can you.” He snapped into her ear, nipping her earlobe afterwards.

“I’m sorr-.” Joyce couldn't finish her sentence before Hop forcefully spread her legs open. He drove his forefinger inside of her, adding a second finger, curling and pumping in a delightful rhythm that left her squirming and squealing. Just as moans began to fill the bedroom, Jim pulled his fingers out, licking them dry.

“Hmm, you don’t want this do you.” He teased her, obvious from the expression on his face that he knew she was loving it.

“I want this, so bad Chief.” Joyce mumbled, out of breath from her enjoyment, desperate for more.

_Chief_ , his body reacted to that, “Not good enough.” He complained, sitting himself up. “Beg for it.” His voice was dangerously low, just inches from her face. His facial hair bristled against the brim of her ear while he spoke.

“Please, Chief. I need you to fuck me.” Joyce practically yelled, arching her back to prove her point. She could feel herself tingling, craving him inside of her.

“Now that’s better. “ He articulated, unbuttoning his flannel shirt. “Close your eyes, and don’t open until I say so.” Hopper commanded, voice threatening. She shut her eyes, instantly hearing his belt unbuckle. Joyce felt his breath graze over her ear, goosebumps crawling up the back for her neck.

“You're so cute when you're scared.” His voice spoke softly, running his hands over her arms.

Hopper noticed the bumps sticking off her skin, “What’s this all about.” He whispered, only inches away from her center. His large hands rubbed over her upper and lower stomach. Gently kissing her inner thighs, moving his mouth closer to her core. His beard excited the inside of her legs, a sensation that made her tremble.

Loosing control of herself she tugged against the metal cuffs, tossing her head forwards and letting out a frantic gasp from the surprise of his tongue tickling over her clit. Her heart was racing, she could sense his eyes staring up at her as she jolted her head forwards.

“Jim. Wow- ...” Joyce moaned loud, desperately grasping for his hair to pull him closer to her core, but was restricted by the cuffs.

“You can open.” He mumbled against her crotch. His eyes instantly met her, his tongue moving in gentle swipes while staring into her brown eyes. 

Gentle but rapid flicks of his tongue brushed over her clit, guiding his middle and forefinger into her slick opening, coiling around her clenching walls.The heat in her abdomen boiled. Jim wanted to make her yell, wanted to make her call out his name until the house shook. 

Wrapping his lips over her folds, bobbing his head as he kissed her entrance. Joyces legs convulsed, quivering with intense amounts of pleasure. Tossing her legs over his back, a “Mmph”escaped from Hoppers mouth, unexpectedly vibrating against her slit. Her hips buckled, moans of ecstasy spilling out, as he pressed his head deeper into her thighs. 

“Please, Chief ...” She croaked pathetically, voice splitting in two, feeling his tongue vigorously slither over her slit. 

Hoppers guttural voice sputtered out a grunt of approval when he heard Joyce moan out ‘Chief.’ He muttered sweet nothings, his beard moved up and down on her thighs with every word. He sipped on her as if she were his morning coffee, and didn’t stop until the cup was empty. She arched her hips towards his face, allowing him to fully suck on her. Reaching for his hair, grabbing for the sheets, for anything, melting into the mattress with every movement of tongue.

He felt her become wetter and more heated as he sucked harder, suctioning his lips onto her clit and around her lips. Her muscles clenched, breathing became more difficult, her body quaked, shameless moans and whimpers filling the room. As soon as Hopper plunged his tongue into her opening, hitting her g-spot dead on with every push she couldn’t hold back. Joyce laid there on the bed with Jim Hopper between her legs, sucking and pushing with every desire to make her release. Then it happened, she climaxed into his mouth. Hop lapped up her cum, his beard was now covered in her essence, dripping down onto his chest.

“You taste delicious Joycie.” Hopper’s voice was muffled by her thighs. Lifting his head to meet her eyes. 

“Thank you….thank you….Hop…” She stuttered, gasping for air and trying to steady her breathing after orgasm. Hoppers mouth curled into a sinister smirk at the sight of Joyce panting beneath him. 

 Joyce was tugging her bruised wrists against the cuffs, he glared up and noticed her movements. 

“Soon baby, just gimme a minute.” He chuckled. Connecting mouths with Joyce, a mix of cigarette smoke and herself danced around her mouth as he tickled the roof of her mouth with his tongue. 

“Condom?” He asked.

“No.” She responded. “The pill.”

Grinning, diving back into a kiss, gliding his teeth over her bottom lip. He lead the way, taking control when it came to kissing. Hop sloppily lined her neck with kisses, leaving deep red marks all over her face from his beard, and purple blotches scattered over her neck. A few quiet moans released from Joyce.

Jim grunted while draping his mouth over her lips and tugging on her auburn locks until he felt her jolt underneath him. His dominance made her shiver with excitement, squiggling when he slid his clothed erection over her crotch, teasing her folds.

She felt his large hands grope her bare ass, rubbing around her thighs. A little squeal seeped from her lips. He guided his hands from her lower body to her wrists, slowly undoing the handcuffs, freeing her hands.

“Promise the Chief you’ll be a good girl, alright?” He said, throwing the cuffs on the ground.

“Mhm.” She moaned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He helped her remove her nightgown her her upper body, then tossed it on the ground. 

 

His hands immediately grabbed onto her chest, his calloused thumbs massaging her nipples. Taking back his hands, he slid his thumbs underneath the band of his underwear, pulling them down and flinging them on the floor. An unexpected gasp spilled from Joyces mouth from the size of Hoppers thick cock exposed, visibly much bigger without boxers or jeans containing it.

He held himself above her with his two arms. Pushing his hips, he slid himself inside her folds, grinding back and forth, not yet pushing inside. Two sets of moans spilled into each others mouths as they kissed. Unlatching his lips from hers, he pumped his hips, driving his dick inside of her. A jolt of adrenaline ran through them, both gasping for air, letting it out with a shaky exhale, Hoppers noticeably deeper. 

 

She moaned into his thrusts, all the sexual tension they've had since high school being relieved in this one moment. Joyce gazed into Hoppers blue eyes, staring at his face while he gritted his teeth and pumped into her slowly, rhythmically, setting a pace because if he hadn’t, he would’ve came immediately. 

Shifting his weight to his elbows, he cupped her face, “You’re amazing. Everything about you…” he grunted a deep gruff noise into her neck, thrusts becoming deeper, ”…is fuck’n brilliant.” Hopper breathed heavily, suctioning his lips to every inch of flesh on her neck, panting with satisfaction. She pulled on his dirty blonde hair, causing a loud moan to quiver out of his mouth. 

He knew what he was doing, and Jesus Christ there was a huge difference between high school and now, a really good difference.

His eyes fell lazy, and his voice all of a sudden sounded monotone. With each thrust, his entire mass pumped into her, she felt her walls curl and tighten around him every time he pushed into her. Thrusting harder, yet still slowly, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. Squeals and cries of pure euphoria were drained from each others mouths. 

The bed creaked back and forth with every movement. Hopper was breathing heavily into her neck, sucking and kissing, forcing more noises of satisfaction from her lips. With each movement of his waist, his grunts and groans were added to the array of moans coming from Joyce. Her nails dug into his back, scratching downwards, forcing a unstable howl out of Hoppers lips.

 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you…for so long baby… so long.” He growled into the crook of her neck, savouring every second, allowing every noise of pleasure to escape his mouth, as did Joyce. They were alone, not having to worry about anyone hearing. 

“Can’t believe I have you like this… wantin’ my dick deep inside of you.” His voice was dangerously low, vibrating her collar bone as he groaned out his words. “You gonna cum again for the Chief baby girl?… C’mon Joyce, let the Chief feel you cum all over his cock.” Joyce didn’t know if he was saying all this for her, or for himself, but sure it sure as hell turned her on. 

“Jim…” Was all she managed to gasp before her entire body pushed against his hips, her heart rate increased, whining out every little cry that was possible before she released herself once again, cum slathering him as he continued to pump into her, faster than before.

“Shit… _shit_. Good girl.” His hand latched onto her chest. “I love the way you squeeze around my cock.” Hopper grumbled, feeling himself twitching and throbbing inside of her, “So fuckin’ perfect.” Muttering swears into her collar bone on repeat, curling his hips as he moved inside of her. Her slick coating his already drenched member. Moving his body faster now, thrusts more aggressive, yet still romantic. 

Twisting his head face first into the sheets, growling into the pillow “Your pussy loves my cock, isn’t that right?” His low guttural voice turned into a deep, heavy, moan on the last word when she began sucking and nipping at his unshaven neck, deep grunts released from his throat. “You gonna let the Chief cum inside of you?” 

 

Joyce quickly nodded her head, “Yes Chief. I want your cum inside me.”

“Holy shit. Fuckin' mmph… I’m gonna—” Before he was able to finish his thought, he braced himself above her, pushing his entire length inside, releasing himself. Sputtering out multiple curses and loud grunts. His hot fluids mixed in with hers. He fell on top of Joyce, weight nearly crushing her. Wrapping his arm around her, grabbing ahold of her beautiful auburn hair, mumbling sweet nothings in her ear as he regained his breath.

“That was the best sex, I think I’ve ever had…” he huffed, lying down next to her, panting heavily. “Best in a long fuckin’ time.” He stopped to regain his breath and relax, before speaking up again, “Now, promise me you’ll be a good girl this time.” A smirk crept on his face.

“Hmm, I can’t promise you nothing, Chief.” She said while covering herself with blankets, cuddling closer to Jim, who was still exhausted.

“Don’t make me cuff you again.” He snorted sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Joyce chuckled and rolled onto her back.Hopper reached for a cigarette from her bedside table. He put it in his mouth and lit it, kissing the top of her head after blowing the smoke out of his mouth and passing it over to her. “Sorry about slapping you so hard.” Joyce said with her eyebrows furrowed before taking a drag.

“No don’t be. That was fuckin hot.” Hopper took a drag of his cigarette.

“Really?” She coughed out the smoke, surprised. “Does that kinda stuff turn you on or something Hop?” She giggled, slapping his arm teasingly, then passing it back to him.

“Yeah, actually. There’s something about a girl hitting me that makes me so goddamn aroused…” Hopper admitted, puffing on the cigarette.

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” Joyce’s expression was blank.

Hopper nodded his head, and began to laugh. “I can tell from the pretty lil’ look on your face.”

She stared up at Hopper. His smile, his beard, his laugh, his shitty jokes and sarcastic comments, the way he held onto her, everything about him. She couldn’t hold it back anymore, she just had to, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“What?” He laughed nervously, wrapping his arm around her, allowing her to place her head on his bare chest.

“Can we do this again sometime? Like maybe tonight?”

Hopper laughed, “Baby, I’d fuck you anytime you want, don’t you worry. Hell, if I could, I’d go again right now.” Hopper said, resting his head on hers. “I love you Joyce.”

Joyce blushed, “Hopper… you don’t have to say that.”

“I’m not saying it. I mean it.” He cleared his throat.

Joyce smiled into his embrace, and though it was relatively early she felt as if she could melt away in his arms, fall into a deep sleep where she had nothing to worry about. She felt safe in his embrace, as if nothing could hurt her.

“I love you too Hop… Happy Valentines Day.” She laughed.

“I probably shoulda got you chocolates or somethin’, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I actually spent a lot of time on this! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
